My Way to Loving You
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Aku mencintainya, amatlah mencintainya. Namun semuanya berubah saat sosok berambut merah itu muncul entah darimana. A ZetsuSaku fiction for Suspense Day. Slight SasoSaku. Mind ro RnR?


Warna pekat kembali membentang memenuhi langit yang sebelumnya berwarna biru cerah. Awan kelabu menggantung di angkasa menutupi rembulan yang mengintip malu-malu, pun tiada bintang berkelap-kelip yang biasanya terlihat kala mentari telah turun dari singgasananya. Udara dingin penghujung musim gugur berhembus dengan gusar, menghantam ranting-ranting kurus dan merontokkan helai daun yang tersisa pada batang kecoklatan.

Sesosok gadis nampak tengah berlari menyusuri gang-gang sempit kota London yang nampak bercahaya dari jauh. Kakinya yang terbungkus sepatu lusuh berwarna merah muda pucat sesekali menginjak genangan air berbau amis yang membasahi jalan yang ia lewati, namun ia tak peduli. Ia terus berlari tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya berdentum begitu kencang seakan nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk.

Namun memang benar, saat ini ia berada dalam bahaya yang amat besar.

Semakin lama jalanan yang ia lewati semakin gelap dan sempit. Tanpa ia sadari ia semakin jauh dari cahaya kelap-kelip kota London yang tak pernah tidur. Namun karena terlalu panik ia tidak mempedulikannya dan malah berlari semakin jauh menuju kegelapan tak berujung yang berada di depannya. Tak peduli sesekali tubuhnya jatuh karena tergelincir maupun menabrak benda yang berada di dekatnya. Tak peduli dengan rasa perih yang menyerang tempurung lututnya karena lecet bergesekan dengan jalanan berbatu.

Debar jantungnya semakin menggila ketika setelah ia terjatuh untuk keempat kalinya, ia mendengar suara tong sampah kaleng yang tersenggol secara tiba-tiba dan membuat bahunya terlunjak kaget. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh ke belakang, untuk membuat sepasang _viridian_-nya terbelalak lebar melihat sepasang pendar berwarna kuning terang berada pada jarak beberapa meter dari posisinya meringkuk.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia segera bangkit dari posisinya semula dan segera berlari menjauh dari sana. Namun pada detik berikutnya ia langsung memekik pelan dan tubuhnya tersungkur ke atas jalanan lembab berbatu. Tangannya yang kurus meraba pergelangan kakinya yang sepertinya terkilir karena terjatuh. Kedua matanya terasa panas dan perih ketika ia mendengar suara tawa yang semakin dekat dari posisinya terduduk sekarang.

Suara isakannya lolos dari bibir pucatnya ketika kini ia bahkan dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin keras bunyinya. Debar jantungnya makin cepat kala ia dapat melihat sejumput helaian berwarna hijau daun yang terlihat di antara warna pekat yang mendominasi, serta kilatan berbahaya yang nampak pada sepasang manik mata berwarna kuning kulit pisang yang semakin besar.

Kembali tubuhnya tersentak ketika ia mendengar suara tawa yang begitu ia kenal menggema pada dinding-dinding dingin bangunan terlantar di pinggir kota London. Suara isakannya semakin kencang tatkala sebuah tangan besar yang terasa dingin terulur dan mengusap pipinya yang telah kotor dan basah karena debu, peluh, serta air mata yang telah bercampur menjadi satu. Kedua bola mata _viridian_nya terbelalak lebar mendengar suara khas yang selalu ia dengar keluar dari bibir pria yang kini terlihat begitu asing.

"Kutangkap kau, Sakura-_chan_."

Seringai kejam nampak pada wajah pemuda yang berada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**My Way to Loving You** © n4na

**Warning**: typos, OOC, character death. Karena fic ini AU jadinya ga mungkin si Zetsu nenteng venus fly trapnya kemana-mana, apalagi ngecat badannya jadi item putih xD bayangkan saja dia itu pemuda normal berambut hijau dengan mata berwarna kuning ketje /desh/

Jack the Ripper sendiri adalah legenda tentang pembunuh yang menghantui London pada tahun 1888. Karena fic ini terinspirasi dari legenda itu, jadi yg ga suka lebih baik mundur dari sekarang.

_A ZetsuSaku fic for____**Suspense Day**__, 13th June 2013_

_Happy reading! ^^_

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tawa riang anak-anak kecil mengisi udara dingin di sekitar gedung tua yang nampak masih kuat walaupun angin kencang menerpa. Langit kala itu masih berwarna kelabu muda walaupun jarum pendek pada jam antik di ruang tengah rumah itu telah mengarah di angka sebelas. Sesekali angin yang dingin menusuk tulang berhembus dengan gusar, menghantam apapun yang menghalangi pergerakannya. Namun nampaknya hal itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk menghentikan suara tawa yang menghangatkan hati.

Seorang gadis muda berusia disekitaran angka dua puluh mengedarkan pandangannya kepada pemandangan manis di depannya. Senyum lembut merekah seiring dengan dadanya yang terasa begitu hangat melihat wajah ceria anak-anak kecil yang bermain tak peduli waktu di depannya, walau kilat matanya tak berkata sama seperti bibirnya.

Siapa sangka anak-anak itu adalah anak-anak yang dibuang oleh kedua orangtuanya?

Di setiap kesempatan ia hanya bisa merutuki sosok pengganti Tuhan di dunia yang tega menelantarkan makhluk kecil tak berdosa yang masihlah belia dan membutuhkan kehangatan ayah dan ibunya. Dadanya terasa ngilu bagaikan disayat oleh pisau dapur setiap kali malaikat-malaikat kecil itu menanyakan keberadaan orangtuanya, walau diantara mereka ada yang mengerti dan memilih diam karena memendam sedih. Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata,

"Ayah dan ibu sedang pergi mencari harta karun untuk kalian. Sebentar lagi mereka kembali dan akan menjemput kalian."

Dan anak-anak polos itu akan terlonjak girang mendengar kata 'harta karun' lalu mulai menerka-nerka apakah yang akan dibawa oleh orangtua mereka saat kembali lagi.

Merasa bersalah? Tentu saja. Betapa jahatnya ia memenuhi otak anak-anak manis itu dengan kata dustanya, dengan pengharapan yang hanyalah berujung pada kekecewaan karena kebohongan itu tak membuahkan hasil.

Mana ada orangtua yang akan mengambil kembali anaknya yang dibuang.

Sebenarnya ia sedikit mengerti apa alasan orang-orang kejam itu menelantarkan buah hati mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka cacat fisik, ataupun kemungkinan besar adalah hasil hubungan diluar nikah. Tapi tetap saja, perbuatan mereka tak bisa dibenarkan dan amatlah sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas kemudian berjalan lalu, meninggalkan kehangatan yang tersaji di depannya untuk kembali masuk ke rumah dan menyiapkan makan siang untuk mereka yang sebentar lagi perutnya akan berdentang karena kelaparan.

Namun baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, sesosok lelaki yang entah sejak kapan berada di depannya mengambil sekeranjang besar pakaian kering yang berada di tangannya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut―lalu mendengus kecil sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak bosan setiap hari ke sini terus?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil tertawa renyah. Suara baritonnya menggelitik hatinya yang sebelumnya terasa kebas karena pilu. Mau tidak mau senyumannya semakin melebar mendengar suara tawa yang akhir-akhir ini akrab dengan telinganya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bosan kalau setiap hari aku bisa melihat si bidadari merah muda di sini?"

Ia hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan mendengus geli sambil menonjok pelan lengan si pemuda yang tertutup jas perlentenya.

"Bisa saja kau, Zetsu-_san_."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Zetsu itu tertawa kecil lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah yang terasa lebih hangat dibanding lapangan dingin di depannya, setelah sebelumnya si gadis merah muda masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh loh, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

Lelaki berjas perlente itu bernama Zetsu. Zetsu saja, tanpa marga―hanya itu lah yang ia ketahui ketika pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan si pemuda berambut kehijauan yang adalah penyumbang tetap rumah asuhnya, yang ia kelola bersama orangtuanya yang sudah berusia lanjut. Pemuda itu adalah seorang penting di dunia kedokteran, berusia kira-kira delapan tahun di atasnya dan masih bujang.

Selebihnya, ia tidak tahu lagi mengenai lelaki itu.

Dan sekarang lelaki yang memang kaya itu tengah terduduk di ruang tamu rumahnya, menyesap teh yang daunnya dibeli dengan harga murah yang tersaji bersama dengan beberapa keping biskuit gandum buatan rumah. Sakura sendiri duduk berhadapan dengan si pemuda berambut sehijau rerumputan di musim semi sambil sesekali mengangkat alisnya karena tamu pentingnya tak kunjung bicara.

Kira-kira, ada urusan apa lagi Zetsu kemari?

Biasanya lelaki itu datang dengan membawa bungkusan berisi mainan ataupun pakaian baru hampir tiap harinya sambil tersenyum jenaka, ketika anak-anak asuhnya berbondong-bondong menyerbunya dan mengulurkan tangan menanti hadiah seakan Zetsu adalah Santaklaus kepagian. Dan lelaki itu dengan senang hati akan menyuruh anak-anak manisnya berbaris lalu membiarkan mereka memilih hadiahnya masing-masing.

Tak ada yang protes kalau mereka akan mendapat hadiah yang berukuran paling kecil sekalipun, karena mereka tahu Zetsu amatlah menyayangi mereka dan semua nilai hadiah itu sama rata diberikannya.

Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum kecil tatkala ia mengingat senyuman yang terlihat pada wajah malaikat-malaikat kecil yang amat dikasihinya, tak sadar kalau sepasang mata berwarna kuning milik Zetsu memperhatikannya dan mengundang senyum lain yang pada wajah pemuda itu.

Zetsu buru-buru kembali menyesap tehnya ketika ia melihat tubuh Sakura bergerak sedikit. Sakura nampak kembali mengangkat alisnya bingung menyadari kediaman Zetsu yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman karena biasanya pemuda itu amatlah rewel dan selalu tertawa di setiap kesempatan yang ada.

Tak tahan, Sakura membuka mulutnya yang mulai terasa asam karena dibiarkan bungkam terus.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya diam lebih dari lima menit. Lidahmu dicuri kucing, eh?"

Zetsu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung meletakkan cangkirnya yang ternyata isinya sudah habis sedaritadi dengan canggung. Pandangannya teralih ke arah lain, terlalu malu untuk bertatapan dengan sepasang _viridian_ yang semakin menyipit karena curiga.

"Aku tak apa kok."

"Bohong. Terus kenapa kau tidak berani menatapku?" tanya Sakura kini dengan dahi yang berkerut heran. Kedua tangannya kini terlipat di depan dadanya dengan mata yang memicing curiga.

Zetsu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang menggila sedaritadi.

"Benar tak apa kok."

Zetsu yakin Sakura pasti tak percaya dengan kata-kata penyangkalannya. Benar saja, kini ia dapat merasakan beban yang bertambah pada sofa empuk yang ia duduki dan mendapati si gadis merah muda telah berada di sampingnya dengan sepasang mata yang seakan berkata aku-tidak-percaya-ayo-cepat-ceritakan-padaku dan membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Aku serius. Ayo cepat katakan."

Ia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup mendapati Sakura yang berada di dekatnya. Mendadaknya kepalanya terasa pusing setelah menciumi bau tipis lemon yang menguar dari tubuh molek gadis berambut merah muda itu. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali menyangkal, pintu rumah yang sebelumnya tertutup terjeblak ke belakang dan memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki berambut merah darah yang tengah tersenyum hangat dengan surat kabar berwarna kelabu di tangannya.

"Sakura."

Perhatian gadis merah itu langsung saja teralihkan dan senyum lebar terkembang oleh bibirnya mendapati sosok yang familiar baginya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia segera bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju sosok berambut merah itu, memeluknya tepat di depan sepasang mata berwarna kuning mencolok milik Zetsu dan mengecup pipi pucat lelaki itu sekilas―tanpa sadar ia telah membakar api cemburu dalam dada lelaki bersurai hijau rumput yang tengah terduduk gelisah di atas sofa.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya―masih tidak menyadari kilatan dingin yang tiba-tiba terlihat jelas pada sepasang manik kuning cerah yang menusuk tajam punggungnya. Ia pun menarik tangan si lelaki berambut merah dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang, untuk terlunjak kaget karena melihat sosok Zetsu yang tengah terduduk kalem di atas sofa sedaritadi.

Sakura langsung salah tingkah.

"E-Eh aku lupa kau ada di sini, Zetsu_-san_."

Zetsu hanya terdiam di sana sambil memandangi sejoli yang tengah berpegangan tangan di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seakan tidak menyadari aura gelap yang menyelubungi pemuda berambut hijau itu, Sakura menuntun si lelaki bersurai merah yang sedaritadi tersenyum ramah ke arah Zetsu walau yang ditatap sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya. Ia membiarkan Sakura membawanya pada sofa yang lain dan duduk berhadapan dengan Zetsu disusul dengan Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya kemudian.

"Oh iya, kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya 'kan? Zetsu-_san_, ini Sasori-_kun_, kekasihku. Sasori-_kun_, ini pemuda baik hati yang sering kuceritakan padamu, Zetsu-_san_ namanya."

Rasanya jantung Zetsu berhenti berdetak mendengar kata 'kekasih' yang ditujukan Sakura kepada si pemuda berpenampilan sederhana di sampingnya. Mendadak rasa benci dan panas menguasainya melihat si lelaki bernama Sasori yang tengah mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya sambil tersenyum ramah seakan tatapan membunuhnya tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Salam kenal, Zetsu_-san_. Suatu kehormatan bagiku bisa bertemu dengan pemuda baik hati yang selalu diceritakan Sakura padaku."

Namun sedikit rasa senang ia rasakan ketika ia mengetahui Sakura menceritakan dirinya kepada kekasihnya. Tapi tetap saja ia masihlah merasa murka ketika mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Seharusnya Sakura menjadi miliknya!

Namun dengan pandai ia menutupi kemurkaannya dengan topeng ramah yang selalu ia pasang kepada siapa saja yang ia temui―kecuali pada Sakura dan anak-anak asuhnya tentu saja. Karena tanpa memasang topeng pun ia selalu bahagia setiap kali mendapati Sakura berada di sisinya.

Namun ternyata Sakura malah telah memiliki kekasih.

Kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelumnya?

"Salam kenal juga, Sasori-_san_. Merupakan sebuah kehormatan untukku dapat menemui kekasih Sakura-_chan_." Balasnya sambil membalas jabatan tangan Sasori sambil tersenyum ramah, walau sebenarnya ia merasa jijik dan ingin sekali memotong tangan yang kini turut bertaut dengan tangannya. Rasa kesalnya semakin memuncak ketika ia tidak menemukan raut kesal pada wajah lelaki berambut merah di depannya ketika ia sengaja menambah _suffiks –chan_ pada nama Sakura.

Sakura nampak senang melihat kedua pemuda yang sepertinya dapat akrab itu. Ia pun mengambil koran yang kekasihnya bawa tadi dan sepasang _viridian_nya terbelalak lebar membaca halaman depan koran berbau tinta di hadapannya.

Setelah Sasori melepas jabat tangannya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura untuk menghapus senyum di wajahnya melihat raut ketakutan pada wajah kekasihnya. Manik mata _hazel_nya kemudian tertuju pada koran yang digenggam Sakura.

"_Jack the Ripper_ lagi?"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terduduk diam, masih tak sanggup untuk berkata apapun. Tubuhnya merinding lemas dan ia menjatuhkan lembaran berbau tinta yang sedaritadi berada di tangannya ke atas paha yang tertutup dress berwarna creamnya. Tangannya yang kurus menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan suara menahan rasa mualnya.

Zetsu hanya terdiam dengan tatapan mata kosong melihat sosok gadis yang amat ia sayangi meringkuk dan kemudian segera berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang mendesak keluar dari perutnya.

Mendadak rasa kesal kembali ia rasakan ketika ia mengamati sosok Sasori yang tengah serius membaca halaman depan koran yang tadi ia bawa. Zetsu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, geram melihat Sasori yang santai-santai saja melihat kondisi Sakura. Giginya bergemeletuk tajam. Ia melirik ke arah sendok teh pada cangkirnya dan hampir saja ia menancapkan ujungnya pada mata lelaki bersurai merah itu andai saja akal sehatnya tidak mencegahnya.

Zetsu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mengambil tas kerjanya serta mantel tebal yang sebelumnya terabaikan pada sisi sofa. Sasori yang menyadari pergerakan tamu kekasihnya itu segera bangkit dan mengantar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum sopan.

Tepat di depan ambang pintu, Sasori membuka mulutnya.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Zetsu-_san_."

Zetsu melirik sebentar ke arah pemuda di belakangnya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya kaku dan kembali menghadap ke depan untuk pergi dari sana secepat mungkin. Ia harus pergi sebelum rasa benci ini merongrong seluruh hatinya dan membuatnya gelap mata.

Sambil merapatkan mantelnya, ia berjalan menerjang terpaan angin yang berhembus kencang dan memainkan anak rambutnya.

.

.

Malam itu seperti biasanya udara terasa amatlah menusuk kulit. Langit pekat kembali menyambutnya di atas kepala, bersama dengan beberapa butir kilauan berukuran amat kecil berkelap-kelip di angkasa. Rembulan nampak begitu kecil karena sebagian besar tubuhnya tertutup kabut gelap.

Namun udara dingin seakan tidak membekukan buku-buku tangannya yang bermandikan cairan merah berbau anyar. Dadanya terasa begitu hangat seakan ia begitu bahagia melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sesosok wanita dengan rambut pirang pucatnya tengah menjerit pilu memandangi tangannya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya yang terjerembat di atas tanah becek yang bau.

Kedua pasang matanya berkilat kejam melihat si wanita yang tengah menangis-nangis di bawah kakinya sambil memohon pengampunan. Tangannya yang masih tersisa menarik ujung mantelnya yang kini kotor terkena darah dan air mata wanita itu. Pegangannya pada pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya mengerat.

Menjijikkan.

"To-Tolong tuan dokter, kasihanilah aku …!" jeritnya lirih dengan air mata yang sedaritadi mengalir membasahi pipi.

Namun ia seakan tuli dengan jerit permohonan itu. Dengan kasar ia menendang tubuh itu hingga menabrak tong sampah kaleng terdekat, membuat wanita itu menjerit ketakutan dan kesakitan. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Tubuhnya sedikit ia bungkukkan agar wanita itu dapat melihat sepasang matanya yang berkilat bahaya.

"Mengasihanimu? Untuk apa aku mengasihani wanita jalang sepertimu?"

Jeritan wanita itu semakin kencang setelah dengan kejamnya sang pembunuh menancapkan pisaunya tepat pada lehernya dan merobek daging itu dalam satu gerakan cepat. Keheningan malam yang kelam kembali terusik.

Dalam satu gerakan lihai, ia merobek daging tak bernyawa di bawahnya dalam satu pola sama yang selalu ia lakukan pada korban-korbannya. Dengan kejam ia membelah buah dada di depannya sambil tertawa sadis. Juga sebelahnya lagi, lalu meletakkannya di depan mata si wanita yang terbelalak di penghujung hidupnya. Ia nampak terdiam sebentar untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya yang tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Lalu ia pun mengubek-ubek pangkal perut wanita di depannya dan mengambil rahim si wanita yang mulai berbuah; terlihat dari seonggok daging berbentuk kecil dan berkepala yang menempel di sana. Ia lalu memasukkan rahim itu dalam toples yang telah berisi formalin.

Ia bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknya. Matanya memandangi wanita di depannya sambil mendengus jijik. Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia memisahkan kepala wanita itu dari lehernya dan meletakkan kepala itu di tengah-tengah payudara besarnya yang telah terpotong habis. Lalu ia melipat tangan yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah di atas perutnya yang terbuka lebar.

Manik mata berwarna kuningnya yang bagaikan berpendar pada warna pekat malam melirik korbannya dengan tatapan bosan, sebelum ia memutar tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana sambil melempar-lempar toples yang permukaannya bermandikan darah dan keruh isinya. Ia menyenandungkan lagu nina bobo sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Burung gagak berkoak lagi malam itu.

.

.

Esoknya berita tentang kejahatan _Jack the Ripper_ kembali bergema memenuhi seluruh kota London yang ribut di sana sini. Para gadis dan wanita bergidik ngeri bahkan ada yang muntah melihat foto kejahatan terpampang besar-besar pada halaman depan tiap judul surat kabar tanpa disensor. Anak-anak menangis ketakutan setelah curi-curi pandang ke arah koran yang baru saja dibeli ayahnya. Kembali penduduk kota London merasa gelisah dan ketakutan.

Karena kali ini lokasi pembunuhan itu tidaklah jauh dari keramaian kota, dan fakta bahwa mayat itu ditemukan oleh seorang pemulung yang tak sengaja melintas di lokasi kejadian saat pagi buta. Lalu orang-orang yang penasaran berbondong-bondong ke sana untuk mendapati pemandangan spektakuler tersaji bagi mata-mata mereka yang kelaparan.

Tampak sesosok mayat yang kulitnya telah membiru karena semalaman tak terbungkus benang barang sehelaipun―pun kotor karena tubuh itu terkena debu serta bermandikan darahnya sendiri yang telah mengering. Ia tergeletak di sana dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Kepala terpisah dari tubuh dan diletakkan di tengah payudara yang sekarang menutupi kedua matanya yang terbelalak. Bibir mayat itu membiru, serta tangannya yang terlipat seperti tengah tertidur berada pada perutnya yang isinya sudah terombang-ambing. Sementara tangannya yang lain bisa ditemukan tak jauh dari lokasi mayat itu ditemukan.

Bisik-bisik iba dan ngeri terdengar di sana. Tatapan mata mereka takut dan kasihan, tertuju pada si wanita malang yang terbujur kaku di depan mata. Tak menyadari si sosok pembunuh yang ditakuti berada di antara mereka. Hanya ia yang tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya diminati banyak orang.

Helaian berwarna hijaunya bergoyang pelan ditiup angin penghujung musim gugur yang berhembus pelan. Tubuhnya ia singkirkan ke samping ketika ia melihat rombongan pria berpakaian berwarna abu-abu gelap yang berlari berbondong-bondong untuk menjemput mayat wanita yang telah dicabut nyawanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Manik mata berwarna kuningnya dapat melihat ketakutan jelas nampak pada wajah kelompok manusia yang katanya adalah pelindung kota London tersebut. Namun mereka tetap berusaha untuk tegar, kemudian menutup hidung mereka dengan masker setelah itu mengangkat tubuh tak bernyawa yang tergeletak di atas tanah.

Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum mengejek.

Pelindung kota London apanya? Menjijikkan.

Ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana, tak berniat membuang waktu karena pekerjaannya yang lain telah menunggu―mengingatnya membuat bibirnya sedikit mengerucut tak suka. Namun bibir itu pada detik berikutnya membentuk senyuman lembut ketika sosok gadis merah muda itu memenuhi pikirannya serta suara tawa anak-anak yang ia kasihi bergema dalam telinganya. Dasar hatinya kembali terasa hangat secara tiba-tiba.

Dan mendingin kembali ketika ia mengingat sosok berwarna merah yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya, serta ketika ia melihat wajah bahagia gadis musim semi itu ketika memperkenalkan sang lelaki yang ia panggil sebagai 'kekasihnya'.

Bibirnya kembali membentuk satu garis tipis dan pandangan matanya menjadi dingin menusuk. Ia pun meneruskan langkahnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada mantel berwarna cokelat baru yang melindunginya dari udara dingin yang mendera hingga tulang. Cepat-cepat ia buang jauh pikiran menyakitkan itu sebelum ia gelap mata dibuatnya.

Jangan sampai ia lepas kendali di tempat ini.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak ia tidak menemui Sakura. Padahal ia sudah bertekat untuk tidak menemui gadis itu karena hanya membuatnya sakit hati, namun ia malah semakin tak dapat menahan diri ketika rasa rindu menggerogoti hatinya yang berlubang. Dengan langkah gontai ia membawa bungkusan besar berisi bahan makanan untuk persediaan seminggu kedepan dengan kedua tangannya. Dalam dasar hatinya ia merasa bersalah juga karena tidak mengirimkan jatah bahan makanan minggu kemarin kepada Sakura, yang seperti biasa ia lakukan sebelum aksi mogok menemui Sakura-nya ia deklarasikan tepat lima belas hari yang sebelumnya.

Dan sekarang ia rindu setengah mati dengan gadis merah muda itu karena kekeraskepalaannya sendiri.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya dan mendapati beberapa gadis dan wanita yang melirik ke arahnya sambil mengikik genit, membuatnya memutar bola mata dan mendengus geli. Seandainya mereka tahu sosok tampan ini adalah _Jack the Ripper_, apakah mereka masih bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan mendamba yang sama?

Tentu saja tidak. Hanya orang gila yang bisa seperti itu.

Zetsu semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan berjalan menuju kereta kuda kosong yang terparkir tak jauh dari kedai minuman yang berdiri di sana. Ia mengintip sedikit ke arah jendela pengemudi dan mendapati si pengendara kereta kuda tengah terlelap sambil memegangi tali kuda. Zetsu mengetuk jendela kaca yang menghalanginya dengan si pengendara kereta dengan agak tidak sabar dan sukses membuat si pria yang berada di usia keempatpuluhnya terlunjak kaget karena dibangunkan dengan tidak enak.

"Maaf, tolong antarkan aku ke rumah di puncak bukit itu," pinta Zetsu sambil menunjuk ke arah satu-satunya rumah yang berdiri di atas bukit rontok yang agak jauh dari pandangan. Si pengendara kereta kuda menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengulurkan tangan―yang tak perlu ditanya siapapun pasti tahu maksudnya.

Zetsu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dan menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat menyuruh lelaki berkumis lebat itu turun karena tangannya sedang membawa barang yang amat berat. Beban ditangannya terangkat dan di bawa menuju kursi penumpang. Ia kemudian merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sekeping bertuliskan 'dua _penny_' pada kantungnya dan koin sepuluh sen lalu memberikannya kepada si lelaki berkumis tebal dan diterima dengan senang hati.

Zetsu menaiki kereta kuda itu dan mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi penumpang, disusul oleh si pengendara kereta kuda yang mulai memacu kedua kudanya yang sebelumnya tengah bersantai. Roda kereta kuda itu mulai bergerak pelan.

Sepanjang jalan ia terdiam mengamati jalanan yang semakin sepi. Batang-batang kayu kurus yang telah meranggas daunnya menyambutnya. Zetsu dapat melihat batang kayu itu mencoba tegar walaupun angin kencang menerpanya dengan kuat dan membuat tubuhnya bergoyang hingga hampir lepas pijakan akarnya pada tanah yang mengering.

Ia dapat merasakan kereta kuda yang tengah ia naiki menanjak naik, membawanya menuju puncak bukit yang semakin dekat dengan pandangan. Senyumnya merekah ketika mendapati wajah ceria anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain tak jauh darinya. Ia pun bergegas membuka pintu kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi dan membiarkan si pria berkumis tebal membawa barang bawaannya sementara ia berjalan menuju segerombolan anak yang tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Suara riang lolos dari bibir si anak berambut hitam pekat ketika tubuhnya diangkat ke atas oleh Zetsu, dan perhatian anak-anak yang lain langsung tertuju pada paman baik hati berambut hijau rumput dan menerjang tubuh itu dengan semangat. Zetsu tertawa kecil melihat wajah-wajah antusias malaikat-malaikat kecil di bawahnya, walaupun hatinya rasanya perih kalau mengingat kenyataan bahwa anak-anak itu dibuang oleh orangtuanya.

Sama seperti ia yang dulu.

Perhatian Zetsu kemudian teralih ketika suara nyaring Sakura terdengar tak jauh darinya. Dan di sana Sakura berdiri sambil tersenyum cerah dengan tangan memegangi keranjang berisi kentang yang baru saja ia cuci setelah dikupas kulitnya.

"Zetsu-_san_!"

Tanpa bisa ia tahan, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sanggup membuat gadis-gadis meleleh dibuatnya.

"Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

"Maaf selama dua minggu ini aku tidak datang."

Kini ia kembali terduduk di ruang tengah yang pernah ia datangi tepat lima belas hari yang lalu. Aroma kayu _chedar _dan susu memenuhi ruangan itu, namun tidak membuatnya mual―justru tubuhnya semakin rileks menciumnya.

Baunya selalu mengingatkannya akan rumah.

Ya, baginya rumah asuh ini adalah tempatnya kembali. Tempatnya berlindung dan tempatnya mencurahkan keluh kesahnya dikala sedih dan penat. Dan Sakura selalu ada di situ, membantunya mengangkat beban yang menumpuk dalam hatinya dan memberikan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Baginya, tempat di mana ada Sakura adalah rumahnya―tempatnya untuk kembali.

Sakura meletakkan cangkir porselen kesukaan Zetsu yang telah ia isi dengan teh lemon hangat dan sepiring biskuit cokelat kali ini di hadapan tamunya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum maklum sambil terkikik kecil.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku yakin akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk. Kasus _Jack the Ripper_ pasti membuat dokter bedah sepertimu kewalahan."

Zetsu hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil lalu menyesap pelan-pelan teh lemon buatan gadis yang ia sayangi. Matanya masih tertuju pada Sakura yang tengah mengaduk cangkir tehnya dan ikut menyesap cairan manis itu setelahnya.

Suara detik jarum panjang jam antik yang berada di ruangan itu seakan mengisi keheningan yang mengisi ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu. Suara anak-anak yang bermain dengan riang dapat terdengar samar ditelinga. Zetsu yang agak canggung karena kediaman itu pun berdeham pelan sambil meletakkan cangkir yang tinggal sedikit isinya ke atas meja.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum santai, "Baik-baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Stress pastinya." Suara tawa meluncur dari bibir Sakura setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, membuat Zetsu kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kau benar, aku stress sekali." Zetsu mendapati Sakura yang mengangguk maklum.

"Pekerjaan, hm?"

Zetsu hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Ia memang tak bisa menyangkal terkaan Sakura, meskipun tak sepenuhnya benar. Ada yang membuat batinnya tertekan lebih dari pekerjaannya selama dua minggu terakhir.

Dan penyebabnya adalah si gadis merah muda yang tengah duduk di depannya saat ini.

"Jadi, kau ikut makan malam bersama kami malam ini?"

Zetsu segera tersadar dari pemikirannya mendengar penawaran Sakura. Dan ia hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya perlahan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaan menungguku, Sakura_-chan_."

Pekerjaan menghabisi wanita jalang yang ingin membunuh janin dalam rahimnya.

Rasa bersalah dirasakan oleh pemuda itu ketika melihat raut sedih Sakura yang menggantung pada wajah ayunya. Namun gadis itu begitu cepat menyembunyikannya dan menggantinya dengan senyum manis yang sanggup membuat debar jantung Zetsu menggila.

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Omong-omong terima kasih banyak untuk bahan makanannya." Ucap gadis itu ceria sambil tersenyum, membuat Zetsu merasa makin bersalah.

Namun ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya canggung dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika ia mengingat kereta kudanya menunggu di luar. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan pria berkumis tebal itu menunggunya terus di luar sana. Sakura mengikuti pergerakan Zetsu dan membawakan mantel baru si pemuda untuk mengantarnya sampai ke kereta kuda.

"Oh ya Zetsu_-san_, aku memiliki kabar baik."

Lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum tubuhnya memasuki kursi penumpang. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kabar apa?"

Gadis itu menarik nafasnya perlahan, sebelum kembali ia tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang rata.

"Aku … Aku hamil, Zetsu_-san_. Anak Sasori-_kun_ dan aku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia, membuat sepasang manik mata berwarna kuning cerah Zetsu terbelalak begitu lebar saking kagetnya.

Hamil?

"A-anak di luar nikahkah?" tanya Zetsu dengan agak terbata. Tangannya memegangi pegangan kereta dengan begitu erat sampai-sampai kayu itu bisa patah dibuatnya. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, tapi Sasori-_kun_ merasa senang sekali saat aku memberitahukannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu lebih dulu tapi kau tak kunjung datang." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, dan dianggap angin lalu oleh pemuda di depannya.

Sakura, hamil? Mengandung anak Sasori?

Kepalanya terasa pening mendadak, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat Sakura sedikit bingung. Tangannya yang bebas kemudian terulur lalu mengusap pucuk kepala si gadis merah muda lembut.

"Kalau begitu selamat ya, Sakura-_chan_."

"Terima kasih, Zetsu_-san_." Senyuman gadis itu sedaritadi tak hilang dari pandangannya.

Ia kemudian memasuki kereta kudanya dan menutup pintunya. Dari dalam ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah si gadis―ralat, wanita―yang juga melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Hingga siluet merah muda itu tak terlihat lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dadanya kini terasa begitu ngilu dan matanya begitu panas serta basah karena air mata.

Tanpa sanggup ia tahan, isakan itu lolos dari bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga rasa besi dapat dikecap oleh lidahnya, namun ia tak peduli. Ia menahan suara menyedihkan yang keluar dari mulutnya sambil menghapus jejak air mata yang terlanjur menetes dengan kasar.

Kenapa? Kenapa, Sakura?

Padahal ia amat mencintai wanita itu. Ia amatlah menyayangi wanita itu hingga ia tak pernah ingin menyentuh mahkota paling berharga wanita itu sebelum waktunya, ataupun sebelum wanita itu mencintainya dengan tulus. Tapi kenapa lelaki yang bahkan baru ia kenal sekitar dua minggu lalu itu malah menyentuh wanitanya dan menghamilinya?!

Kepalan tangannya mengerat ketika bayangan wajah Sasori melintas dalam kepalanya.

Namun suara tawa kemudian memenuhi ruangan kecil itu. Bersamaan dengan seringai kejam yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sepasang matanya berkilat berbahaya ketika sebuah rencana terlintas langsung di kepalanya.

Dan nampaknya si pengemudi kereta kuda tidak menyadari ketidaknormalan suara tawa penumpangnya karena justru ia malah bersiul kecil sambil mengamati jalanan yang mulai ramai. Ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini penumpang berambut hijau yang berada dalam keretanya telah hilang akal sehatnya dan tengah tersenyum aneh.

Akhirnya kereta itu berhenti tepat pada sebuah mansion yang terletak di pinggir kota. Si pengendara kereta kuda pun dengan sigap turun dari kursi kemudinya lalu membukakan pintu kepada sang penumpang yang telah berbaik hati memberikannya uang yang cukup banyak untuk satu perjalanan yang dibilang lumayan dekat. Sebelum ia kembali menuju kursi kemudinya, suara Zetsu menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Apa kau memiliki istri, pak?"

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan si pemuda berambut hijau aneh di depannya, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, ada apa, _Sir_?"

"Lalu apa kau memiliki anak?"

Pria berkumis tebal itu mengangguk bangga.

"Tentu saja. Aku memiliki tiga anak lelaki yang hebat seperti ayahnya, hahaha. Memang ada apa, _Sir_?"

Zetsu tak mengubris pertanyaan si pengemudi kereta kuda yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apakah istrimu hamil di luar nikah?"

Jelas raut gugup nampak pada wajah pria tua itu. ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tentu tidak,_ Sir_! Saya tidak akan menodai wanita yang saya cintai sebelum ikatan pernikahan mempersatukan kami!"

Zetsu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, nampak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan pria di depannya. Kembali ia membuka mulutnya untuk melayangkan pertanyaan terakhir.

"Dan bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai mereka yang telah bersetubuh sebelum menikah?"

Dengan cepat pria tua itu menjawab, "Tentu saja sangat tidak pantas, _Sir_! Lelaki dan wanita yang melakukan tindakan tercela sebelum waktunya hanyalah seonggok sampah masyarakat yang pantas mati!" ujarnya sengit, sepertinya ia adalah penganut kepercayaan Kristen yang amatlah kental. Kini seringai muncul pada wajah Zetsu sementara kepalanya mengangguk puas. Ia merogoh kantungnya dan menyerahkan lima koin masing-masing bernilai satu _penny_ kepada pria tua di depannya.

"Ambillah. Masing-masing satu untukmu, istrimu, dan ketiga anakmu."

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar pada sepasang manik mata cokelat gelap di depannya. Berkali-kali pria tua di hadapannya menggumamkan terima kasih, dan dibalas dengan anggukan kaku olehnya. Dan sebelum pria itu membawa kereta kudanya menjauh, ia mengatakan sesuatu yang menggelitik hati Zetsu dan membuatnya mati-matian untuk menahan tawa.

"Semoga kau selalu diberkati Tuhan, _Sir_!"

Tuhan apanya? Ia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu! Ia sudah berhenti percaya kepada Tuhan sejak ia mengetahui bahwa orangtuanya membuangnya karena ia adalah anak haram!

Zetsu pun masuk ke dalam kediamannya yang terlihat begitu suram dari jauh, melepaskan mantel yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan mengganti alas kakinya dengan sandal yang lebih nyaman. Ia pun meletakkan tas kerjanya asal di atas sofa empuk di ruang tengah lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu belakang―satu-satunya akses menuju sebuah bangunan kecil tak jauh dari kediamannya.

Dan saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, senyumannya kian melebar. Di sana berjejer ratusan botol berisi berbagai organ tubuh yang diawetkan serta koleksi anggota tubuh yang ia simpan di tiap petualangan membunuhnya―sebagai kenang-kenangan, katanya dalam hati. Jemarinya meraba tiap toples yang berisi organ tubuh sambil menyeringai senang. Kedua manik matanya membesar karena antusias.

Lalu ia berjalan menuju lemari berisi peralatan membedahnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada ujung dagu, nampak seperti memikirkan apakah yang akan ia pakai untuk melancarkan aksinya malam ini. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada parang yang masih mengkilat di sudut lemari, dan kembali seringai nampak pada wajahnya.

Tangannya kemudian menjangkau pegangan parang itu dan tertawa histeris setelahnya. Ia memandangi bayangannya yang terpantul pada benda tajam di depannya.

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang amat menyenangkan.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa gelisah, seakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. Namun apa? Sementara keadaan di sekitarnya normal-normal saja, kecuali satu hal …

Ya, sudah seminggu ini sejak Zetsu tak nampak di rumahnya, juga sosok kekasihnya yang menghilang entah kemana.

Rasa takut menggerogoti hatinya yang saat ini tengah rapu saat ia memikirkan Sasori yang ternyata kabur dari tanggungjawabnya.

Tapi tak mungkin Sasori akan melarikan diri setelah lelaki itu tahu ia telah hamil. Ia tahu benar kalau Sasori memang sangat mencintainya dan sejak dulu Sasori memang ingin sekali menimang anak. Itu sebabnya tanpa ragu ia menyerahkan mahkotanya yang paling berharga untuk pemuda yang amatlah ia cintai, sebagai tanda pengikatan bahwa mereka akan hidup bersama setelah Sasori meminangnya di depan kubur kedua orangtua Sakura yang sebenarnya harusnya lelaki itu lakukan tiga hari yang lalu.

Namun sampai sekarang, ia tak menerima kabar dari pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Dan kenyataan itu membuatnya merasa cemas dan takut saat ini. Ia tahu, pekerjaan sang kekasih sebagai pengrajin boneka membuat Sasori sulit meluangkan waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama-sama dengannya. Namun menghilang tanpa kabar bukanlah kebiasaan Sasori. Sesibuk-sibuknya lelaki itu, ia pasti sudah mengatakan sebelumnya kepada Sakura karena biasanya Sasori mengatur jadwalnya sehingga ia tahu kapan ia punya waktu dan kapan ia akan menjadi sangat sibuk sampai-sampai menyita waktu tidur pemuda itu.

Dan sekitar sepuluh hari yang lalu―saat Sasori mengatakan padanya ia akan datang lagi kemari tepat empat hari kemudian.

Yang itu berarti sehari setelah Zetsu terakhir kali kemari.

Dan Zetsu tak kalah anehnya. Sejak ia memperkenalkan Sasori pada lelaki itu, Zetsu jadi bertingkah begitu aneh dan seakan berada dalam dunianya sendiri. Lelaki itu tak seceria dulu, tak pernah lagi menggodanya ataupun melayangkan gombalan murahan yang kerap Sakura dengar, tak pernah lagi melayangkan lawakan yang membuatnya tertawa ...

Padahal hampir setiap hari Zetsu mendatanginya dan membawa berbagai macam makanan yang membuat anak asuhnya senang, namun kini lelaki itu jadi aneh dan semakin jarang berkunjung.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dikala kebingungan yang melandanya, ia mendengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintunya. Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu itu―harap-harap yang terlihat di depannya adalah Sasori. Namun ia harus menelan bulat-bulat harapannya ketika ia mendapati Margareth―salah satu anak asuhnya―tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil menyodorkan selembar surat.

"Ada surat untukmu, Ibu."

Ya, semua anak-anak di rumah asuh ini memanggilnya ibu setelah kedua orangtuanya dijemput ajal sejak dua tahun yang lalu―membuatnya harus mengurus seluruh peninggalan orangtuanya sebagai satu-satunya anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia amat mencintai pekerjaannya juga anak-anak yang ia asuh dari yang orok sampai yang telah beranjak remaja.

"Terima kasih, Margareth." Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengambil surat yang disodorkan kepadanya, kemudian mengusap lembut pucuk kepala si bocah berambut merah berusia sembilan tahun di depannya dan menyuruhnya pergi membantu mengurusi adik-adiknya. Anak manis itu mengangguk patuh lalu pergi kembali menuju pekarangan rumah besar itu.

Sakura menatap punggung kecil yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya sambil menghela nafas lelah. Kemudian tatapannya teralihkan pada sepucuk surat berbau rerumputan yang baunya begitu khas dengan bau pria yang amat ia kenal. Dan benar saja, saat matanya menyusuri tepian amplop berwarna putih gading di tangannya terukir sebuah nama yang tak asing di sana.

Zetsu.

Sakura membuka surat itu tanpa perlu repot-repot masuk ke dalam kamarnya terlebih dahulu. Senyuman kecil terbentuk oleh bibirnya tatkala membaca tiap baris kata yang tertulis di sana.

'_Hai Sakura-chan, apa kabarmu?_

_Maaf aku lama sekali memberimu kabar. Akhir-akhir ini aku amatlah sibuk sehingga aku tidak dapat menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung. Apalagi tekanan yang kuperoleh di tempat kerja semakin berat mengingat kasus Jack the Ripper yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini._

_Aku tahu kau sangat khawatir padaku, dan aku minta maaf karenanya._

_Oleh karena itu, maukah kau datang ke rumahku untuk makan malam bersama? Kau bisa mengajak Sasori kalau kau mau. Aku rindu ingin bercakap-cakap denganmu dan kurasa kau juga merindukanku, eh?_

_Kereta kuda akan datang menjemputmu tepat pukul enam petang ini. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan, nyonya Haru―maksudku Akasuna. Benar begitu 'kan nama suamimu? Jadi, sampai jumpa nanti malam._

_Salam hangat,_

_Kawanmu.'_

Mau tidak mau Sakura kembali tersenyum membaca surat yang diberikan temannya itu, walau dadanya sedikit perih membaca nama 'Sasori' yang tertulis di dalamnya. Sasori bahkan tak ada di sisinya saat ini, bagaimana bisa ia mengajak calon suaminya itu pergi bersama?

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin pergi. Rasanya akan canggung sekali pergi makan malam sendirian di rumah kawan lelakimu, apalagi Sasori tidak ada di sana. Dan lancang namanya tidak meminta ijin pada calon suamimu untuk bertamu ke rumah lelaki. Namun, ia sendiri tidak tahu Sasori ada di mana, jadi bagaimana ia mengabari lelaki itu?

Sakura melirik ke arah jam yang tergantung di dinding, jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka tiga. Ia menghela nafasnya perlahan sebelum membulatkan tekadnya.

Tak apa 'kan pergi ke rumah kawan? Lagipula Sasori sudah mengenal Zetsu dan pastinya ia akan mengerti.

Ya, pasti …

.

.

Tepat pukul enam, kereta kuda yang dijanjikan Zetsu telah datang menjemputnya. Sakura bergegas menuju kereta itu setelah ia pamit kepada anak-anak asuhnya yang manis dan mengecup kening mereka satu persatu. Senyum nampak merekah di wajahnya tatkala ia mengingat perutnya yang telah diisi oleh buah cintanya dengan Sasori.

Sebelum senyuman itu memudar mengingat sosok sang calon ayah yang tak kunjung ada kabarnya.

Sang pengemudi kereta kuda membukakan pintu kereta untuk Sakura, yang dibalas oleh Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman hangat,

"Terima kasih."

Dengan sopan si pengemudi menutup kembali pintu kereta dan kembali menuju kursinya untuk membawa kudanya melaju. Kereta yang Sakura tempati bergejolak pelan sepanjang jalan, seperti telah tahu kalau Sakura saat ini tengah mengandung. Sakura tersenyum kecil dibuatnya.

Pasti Zetsu yang memerintahkan pengemudi keretanya agar berhati-hati, batin Sakura.

Dan jujur saja, saat ini ia merasa gugup setengah mati. Selama ia mengenal Zetsu, belum pernah sekalipun ia datang ke rumah pemuda itu walau sudah dibujuk berkali-kali, karena saat itu ia tahu diri ia telah memiliki kekasih. Ia sendiri juga bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang nekat menerima tawaran Zetsu.

Namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah ataupun menyesal. Lagipula Sasori mengenal Zetsu dan ia yakin kekasihnya pasti amatlah mengerti karena Zetsu adalah kawannya.

Tak terasa kereta yang ia tumpangi telah berhenti di depan sebuah mansion yang nampak begitu indah karena diterangi oleh lampu. Pintu keretanya terbuka, membuatnya harus menghentikan kegiatan mengaguminya barang sejenak untuk keluar dari kereta itu. Saat Sakura membuka dompetnya, sang pengemudi kereta menahan tangan Sakura.

"Tak perlu Nyonya. Tuan Zetsu tadi berpesan tidak boleh menerima tip dari nyonya karena ia sendiri telah memberikan cukup banyak uang kepada saya."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tak ia sangka Zetsu adalah seorang _gentleman_.

"Ooh begitukah? Terima kasih."

Si pemuda menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Sama-sama, nyonya."

Sakura pun berjalan masuk ke dalam mansion itu sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Ternyata rumah Zetsu berada di pinggir kota dan dekat sekali aksesnya menuju pusat London. Sakura berjalan hingga sampai di depan pintu rumah besar di depannya. Dengan agak gugup Sakura mengetuk handel pintu di depannya.

Tak lama pintu di depannya terbuka, untuk menampilkan sosok perlente yang tengah mengenakan baju santai―hanya kemeja berwarna putih pucat serta celana panjang berwarna cokelat muda.

Rambut berwarna hijau rumputnya ia sisir hingga rapih. Sepasang manik mata kuning elektriknya nampak meneliti penampilan wanita cantik di depannya dari pujuk kepala hingga ujung jari kaki. Ia menyunggingkan senyum ke arah Sakura kemudian.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Sakura-_chan_. Seperti biasanya kau begitu cantik!"

Sakura tertawa kecil sambil melayangkan tinju kecil pada lengan kawannya itu.

"Jangan mengada-ada, Zetsu-_san_."

"Aku _tidak_ pernah mengada-ada, Sakura-_chan_."

Zetsu kemudian mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan menggantungkan mantel Sakura yang telah wanita itu lepaskan pada gantungan jas di sisi pintu. Ia kemudian mengejar langkah si wanita musim semi yang tengah asyik mengagumi rumah Zetsu dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

"Tidak mengajak Sasori_-san_, Sakura_-chan_?"

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan pada detik berikutnya wanita itu tersenyum masam.

"Tidak. Ia bahkan tak ada kabarnya sejak seminggu terakhir."

Tanpa sadar sebuah seringai kejam menghiasi wajah lelaki di sampingnya.

Zetsu kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Sakura, "Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sengaja menghidangkan makanan enak untuk makan malam kali ini."

Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus geli lalu melepaskan rangkulan Zetsu dari bahunya.

"Iya, iya. Tapi walaupun calon suamiku sedang tak ada di sini bukan berarti kau bebas merangkulku, Zetsu_-san_." Ujar Sakura lalu berjalan menuju ruangan yang ia jamin adalah ruang makan.

Sepasang manik kuning yang sedaritadi mengawasi punggung Sakura menggelap. Tanpa sadar bibir milik Zetsu mengeluarkan gumaman.

"Menjijikkan …"

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Zetsu-_san_?"

Sadar akan kebodohannya, Zetsu buru-buru memasang topeng ramahnya dan sepertinya Sakura sukses termakan bualannya.

"Tak apa, Sakura_-chan_. Aku hanya menyayangkan Sasori-_san_ yang tidak sempat datang kemari malam ini."

Sakura hanya mengiyakan lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda, tanpa menyadari lelaki di belakangnya kini tengah menyusun taktik yang akan membawanya ke dalam lubang kematian.

.

.

Sakura mengelap mulutnya setelah makanan penutup telah masuk ke dalam perutnya. Makan malam kali ini sangat istimewa, apalagi ia kini kembali dapat bercengkerama dengan Zetsu setelah sekian lama. Ruang makan yang sepi itu kini ramai karena suara tawa yang meluncur dari bibirnya maupun Zetsu.

"Oh ya omong-omong, aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orangtuamu. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada mereka juga karena telah mengijinkanku memasuki rumah mereka." Ucap Sakura di sela-sela senyumnya, tak mengetahui Zetsu tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya di balik meja walaupun wajahnya masih mengulaskan senyum.

"Aah, tapi orangtuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota. Sepertinya kau harus menahan diri sampai pertemuan kita yang berikutnya."

Sakura memutar bola matanya sambil mendengus geli.

"_Yeah_. Dan setelah saatnya tiba, aku telah resmi menjadi istri Sasori dan itu berarti aku tidak boleh seenaknya bertamu ke rumah orang."

Zetsu kembali mengeluarkan suara tawanya sambil menahan kemurkaannya ketika kembali nama maksiat itu dibahas. Namun diam-diam pula dalam hatinya ia tertawa ngeri karena Sakura masih tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Dan malam ini, wanita itu akan tahu.

"Oh ya Sakura_-chan_, ada yang aku ingin perlihatkan padamu. Tapi sebelumnya kau harus menutup matamu dulu dengan ini." ujar Zetsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sapu tangan yang berada di tangannya. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau. Kau pasti akan berbuat macam-macam padaku!"

Eh? Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu?

"Tidak kok, sungguh! Ini adalah hadiah pernikahan dariku―uupps!" Zetsu pura-pura menutup mulutnya dan bertingkah panik seakan-akan _surprise_ yang akan ia berikan kepada Sakura malah ketahuan. Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat wanita itu kini tengah menutup mulutnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ze-Zetsu_-san_, kau tidak perlu serepot ini …"

Ia menyeringai dibalik tangannya.

"Haah, ketahuan deh." Zetsu menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi seakan-akan ia kecewa. "Tapi kau masih mau 'kan matanya kututup? Soalnya ini hadiah yang sangat spesial!"

Kali ini Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Tentu … Tentu saja. Ya ampun terima kasih banyak, Zetsu_-san_!"

Kena!

Zetsu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menutupi indera penglihatan Sakura dengan saputangan berwarna hitam yang sejak awal ia persiapkan. Ia menyeringai senang sambil mengikat kain itu agak kuat agar tidak kendur saat mereka tengah berjalan.

Zetsu pun memegangi bahu Sakura, membuat wanita berambut merah muda itu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia lalu menuntun Sakura berjalan menuju pintu belakang, menuju tempat rahasianya dimana hanya ia yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Lelaki berambut hijau rumput itu dapat melihat senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura, dan mau tidak mau ia ikut tersenyum dan membiarkan dadanya terasa begitu hangat.

Sakura sedikit terlunjak kaget ketika Zetsu membuka pintu di depannya, udara dingin musim gugur menerpa lembut menusuk kulitnya yang tak tertutup kain. Namun ia tetap berjalan dan membiarkan Zetsu menuntunnya menuju sebuah gubuk kecil yang berdiri tak jauh dari mansion lelaki berambut hijau itu berada.

Zetsu pun membuka pintu di depan mereka, dan mau tidak mau alis Sakura berkerut bingung tatkala ia mencium bau anyir dan apak memenuhi ruangan. Ia mulai merasa tak enak.

"Zetsu_-san_, kita ada di mana?"

Suaranya keluar seiring dengan pintu yang ditutup.

"Kita sudah sampai. Sekarang, buka penutup matamu."

Dengan agak ragu, Sakura membuka penutup matanya―hanya untuk membuat matanya membulat sempurna dan suara pekikan ketakutan keluar dari mulutnya yang ternganga!

"KYAAAAHHH!"

Suara tawa histeris meluncur dari bibir Zetsu.

Sakura tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Jejeran lemari yang dipenuhi toples-toples berisi organ tubuh manusia …

Tubuhnya seakan begitu lemas dan ia membiarkan dirinya terduduk di atas lantai kayu yang ia pijak. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

Suara decitan papan kayu terdengar jelas di telinganya saat Zetsu berjalan melewatinya menuju sebuah tirai berwarna merah darah yang terpampang di depannya.

"Kita belum sampai pada puncaknya, Sakura_-chan_. Hadiah yang sebenarnya ada di sini!"

Zetsu menarik tirai merah itu dan membuat Sakura terkejut setengah mati. Senyum mengerikan menghiasi wajah tampan pria berambut hijau itu.

Di balik tirai itu tergantung potongan-potongan tubuh yang bentuknya sudah tak beraturan lagi. Paha, tangan, dada, perut terpisah dan digantung dengan tali pancing.

Namun yang membuat Sakura lebih terkejut adalah wajah familiar mayat yang terlihat belum membusuk itu … Rambut merahnya serta manik _hazel_nya yang terbelalak lebar saat dijemput kematian. Pada mulut si kepala terdapat kejantanan yang memang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam mulut yang menganga itu, yang pasti milik lelaki di depannya.

Sakura menangis histeris.

"SASORII! TIDAAAKK!"

Suara tawa Zetsu makin menjadi.

"Aku doakan semoga pernikahan kalian akan abadi, Sakura-_chan_, Sasori-_san_!"

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAAKKKKKK!"

Sakura masih menangis histeris sambil menjeritkan nama Sasori berkali-kali dengan nada pilu, membuat Zetsu tertawa semakin nyaring. Ia tak sadar kalau wanita di depannya kini telah bangkit dari posisi terduduknya dan memandanginya dengan wajah menjijikkan.

"Kau … Kau _Jack the Ripper_ 'kan, Zetsu?!"

Ia tak perlu repot-repot menambah _suffiks_ _–san _pada nama lelaki di depannya. Tangannya mengepal kuat menahan emosi dan ketakutan yang kini menguasai dirinya. Dan sepertinya tanpa perlu lelaki itu menjawab pun ia sudah tahu melihat senyum sinis yang tampak pada wajah lelaki yang dulu ia percaya.

"Kalau iya, lalu kenapa, Sa-ku-ra_-chan_?"

Sakura bergidik jijik mendengar nada suara Zetsu saat mengeja namanya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga menabrak pintu ketika melihat lelaki itu bergerak untuk mendekatinya.

"K-Kau gila!" jerit Sakura berang. Tubuhnya yang rapuh masih bergetar hebat karena ketakutan dan Zetsu yang melihatnya tertawa puas.

"Kau benar, aku memang gila." Ujar Zetsu pelan, terlalu pelan untuk mencapai indera pendengaran Sakura.

"Tapi, apa kau tahu siapa yang menyebabkannya?!"

Sakura berjengit ngeri mendengar suara Zetsu yang membentaknya. Tak pernah sekalipun lelaki itu berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepadanya membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Sakura hanya bisa diam sementara matanya mengawasi pergerakan Zetsu yang kini berdiri tepat di samping kepala Sasori yang tergantung.

"Semuanya karena lelaki ini, Sakura_-chan_ …"

Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menutupi mulutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan suara isak sedaritadi. Tangan Zetsu menarik surai kemerahan Sasori dengan kasar hingga kepala itu kini terangkat tinggi-tinggi ke atas lalu membanting kepala itu kuat-kuat ke atas lantai kayu yang dingin

"INI SEMUA KARENA DIA TELAH MEREBUTMU DARIKU!"

"TIDAAKK! KAU GILA!"

Sakura segera mendorong pintu di belakangnya dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana, tak sekalipun menengok ke belakang karena ia yakin Zetsu akan mengejarnya nanti. Sekarang semuanya jelas. Sasori yang keberadaannya hilang seminggu yang lalu bersamaan dengan Zetsu yang sama-sama tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya ke rumahnya.

Ternyata Sasori telah meninggal dari seminggu yang lalu.

Dan ini semua adalah perbuatan Zetsu!

Sakura tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia terus berlari hingga ia menemukan pintu belakang yang masih terbuka. Tak peduli dengan angin musim gugur yang menerpanya seakan berusaha menahan pergerakannya.

Saat ia mencapai ujung pintu Sakura melirik ke arah belakang. Alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok berwarna kehijauan tengah berjalan mendekat dengan membawa sesuatu yang berkilau di tangannya.

Jantungnya berdentum kencang.

Sakura segera berlari dan menutup pintu belakang itu tanpa dapat menguncinya karena pastilah kuncinya berada di tangan Zetsu. Ia berlari menuju pintu utama tanpa mengambil mantel yang tersampir di sana. Pikirannya terlalu kalut hingga ia lupa untuk mengambil mantelnya.

Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang ketika ia tidak mendapati kereta kuda yang tadi mengantarnya. Zetsu pasti sengaja menyuruh kereta kuda itu pergi setelah mengantarnya. Namun ia tak punya waktu untuk marah. Ia harus segera pergi dari sana dan menuju kantor polisi terdekat untuk melaporkan kejahatan Zetsu!

.

.

Namun di sinilah ia, terduduk di atas tanah yang dingin dan lembap dengan kaki yang terkilir, menahan ketakutan yang mengendalikan emosinya penuh-penuh. Sementara Zetsu berdiri hanya beberapa puluh sentimeter dari posisinya terduduk. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang siap meluncur kapan saja sembari memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang begitu nyeri.

Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh dagunya dan membuatnya mendongak dengan paksa. Kini ia dapat melihat pendar berwarna kuning itu dengan begitu jelas dan sekarang segenap keberanian yang tersisa dalam dadanya hilang sudah.

"Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Sakura_-chan_." Ujar Zetsu sambil menyeringai kejam.

Suara isakannya akhirnya tak dapat ia tahan. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saking takutnya.

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau. Alis berwarna hijau milik Zetsu mengerut bingung.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Zetsu?" kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tegar, membuat Zetsu kembali tertawa mendengar pertanyaan yang baginya konyol tersebut. Sakura diam saja sementara tubuhnya semakin bergetar karena ketakutan dan murka―murka karena ia begitu lemah dan tidak dapat melawan lelaki di depannya.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?"

Sakura tidak mengangguk, ataupun menggeleng. Zetsu masihlah tersenyum.

"Karena …"

_ZRETTTT!_

Suara pekikan pilu menggema di sudut gang pengap itu ketika ujung pisau tajam yang dipegang Zetsu pada belahan dada Sakura turun membentuk garis yang mengeluarkan tetes-tetes berbau anyar hingga mendarat pada perut Sakura. Gaun yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuh ramping Sakura terbelah menjadi dua.

"Karena aku benci wanita kotor yang melakukan hubungan badan di luar nikah, Sakura_-chan_."

_JLEEBBB!_

Jeritan Sakura semakin kencang ketika pisau itu masuk ke dalam perutnya. Air mata membasahi kedua pipinya tatkala pisau itu bergerak semakin beringas turun menuju kemaluannya tempat rahim dan janinnya berada. Pandangannya semakin memburam dan ia merasakan kesadarannya semakin menipis ketika ia merasakan perutnya bagaikan dibelah dua.

Zetsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura. Ia dapat mencium bau anyir darah bercampur dengan bau lemon khas wanita itu. Bibirnya membentuk satu lengkungan yang bisa dibilang seringai. Bibirnya terbuka lalu ia berbisik lembut,

"Dan itu artinya, aku membenci wanita kotor sepertimu …"

_CRAASHHH!_

"KYAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Setelah itu, jiwanya terpisah dari raga.

Zetsu terdiam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Pada tangannya terdapat rahim dengan janin yang menempel di sana. Baru berusia dua minggu kira-kira. Kepedihan yang tak pernah ia rasakan kini memenuhi dadanya dan membuat tubuhnya melemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di atas tanah.

Suara isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya ketika sepasang mata berwarna kuning elektriknya melihat tubuh tak bernyawa milik gadis yang ia sayangi tergeletak tak berdaya dengan isi perut yang telah diobrak-abrik. Dan tangisannya semakin kencang ketika ia melihat wajah damai Sakura yang seperti tengah tertidur panjang.

Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang kulakukan ...?

APA YANG KULAKUKAN?!

Ia mendekati tubuh itu dan membawanya dalam rengkuhannya. Suara isakannya mengencang ketika tak dapat ia dengar suara detak jantung yang berdentum di balik dada wanita musim semi itu. Ketika ia tak dapat lagi merasakan pergerakan naik turun dada Sakura ketika mengambil nafas.

Mata itu telah terpejam dan tak akan pernah terbuka lagi.

Zetsu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir kaku itu. Dan kembali air mata frustasi membasahi wajahnya saat merasakan dingin yang asing pada tubuh wanita yang sebelumnya selalu hangat. Suara isakannya mengencang dan ia memeluk tubuh yang telah dingin itu semakin erat seakan berusaha membagi kehangatan yang tersisa.

Lama Ia menundukkan kepalanya, sebelum ia akhirnya bangkit dari sana dan meletakkan tubuh Sakura di jalan yang lembab itu. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah tubuh tak bernyawa milik wanita yang dulunya begitu amat ia cintai, sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh sambil membawa rahim Sakura menjauh dari sana. Meninggalkan cintanya yang telah mati dibawa pergi.

kali ini, burung gagak tidak berkoak.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Zetsu terus mengurung diri dalam rumah kecilnya. Menghabiskan waktu dengan meminum persediaan _wine_nya dan membuat dirinya berdelusi. Pikirannya kacau, amat sangat kacau. Setelah membunuh Sakura gairah membunuhnya hilang seketika dan justru akal sehatnya semakin kacau.

Suara tawa lolos dari bibirnya ketika ia melihat seonggok daging busuk di pojok ruangan, yang adalah tubuh Sasori yang tidak pernah ia rendam dalam cairan formalin sejak seminggu terakhir. Bau busuknya seakan tidak mengganggu indera penciuman lelaki berambut hijau itu.

"Lihat Sakura_-chan_, lelaki itu telah mati … _Maaaaaaaaatiii _…" ujarnya pada toples berisi rahim yang telah diawetkan seminggu yang lalu. Toples yang berisikan rahim Sakura.

Zetsu masih tertawa walaupun tak ada yang menyahutinya. Ia pun kemudian bangkit berdiri walaupun tubuhnya oleng, mengambil dirijen berisi minyak tanah yang memang ia simpan di sana. Lalu menyiramkannya di sepanjang ruangan dengan gerakan limbung sambil tertawa kesetanan dan sisanya ia siram kepada tubuhnya sendiri. Ia melempar dengan asal dirijen yang telah kosong isinya ke sudut ruangan sambil tertawa histeris.

"Setelah ini, ayo kita ke surga bersama-sama, Sakura_-chan_." Ucapnya sambil menyalakan pemantik api yang entah sejak kapan berada pada tubuhnya dan menyulutnya pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian, kesadarannya pulih bersamaan dengan suara jerit pilu yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"AAAARGGHHH!"

Zetsu menjatuhkan tubuhnya berusaha memadamkan api yang berkobar membakar tubuhnya, yang malah menyulut api yang lain karena lantai tersebut terbuat dari kayu. Zetsu menjerit semakin kencang.

Ia mencoba bangkit dari posisi duduknya namun gagal karena kakinya telah hangus terbakar api. Debar jantungnya semakin cepat ketika ia merasakan panas luar biasa disekujur tubuhnya dan membuatnya menjerit mengiba, walau ia tahu semuanya sia-sia karena tidak akan ada yang dapat mendengar lolongannya. Dengan tangannya yang tersisa ia menyeret tubuhnya hingga menuju pintu satu-satunya ruangan itu. Ia mendorong tubuhnya ke sana namun pintu itu tak terbuka sama sekali.

Ia telah mengunci pintu itu sejak seminggu yang lalu dan melemparkan kuncinya entah dimana.

Ia hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan sampai rasanya menjerit pun tak bisa lagi. Tubuhnya benar-benar hangus terbakar api bersama dengan 'harta' yang ia simpan dalam rumah kecil itu. Membakar apapun yang dapat dijangkau si jago merah hingga lenyap tak bersisa.

Membawa semuanya menuju neraka.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

.

.

**a.n**: **HAPPY SUSPENSE DAY**! Ini tahun pertama saya berpartisipasi, jadi mohon dimaklumi yah kalo tulisan saya aneh dan suspensenya kurang greget. Saya sendiri dulu anti banget sama genre ini dan baru demen akhir2 ini, jadi masih kurang pengalaman *gelinding menuju jurang*

maaf ya kalo fic ini ga seperti yg kalian harapkan, trs endingnya ga banget. Saya sih uda lumayan puas sama endingnya tapi entah kalo pembaca sekalian gimana ._.)a

akhir kata, mind to RnR? Saran dan kritik juga akan ditampung kok ahehehe ^p^

akhir kata, mari semarakkan Fandom Naruto Indonesia dengan indahnya warna darah /senyum psycho /dikeplak


End file.
